


Manie

by Maaiika



Category: Black Swan (2010)
Genre: F/F, Gen, I really enjoyed this, Madness, kind of psycho
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaiika/pseuds/Maaiika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninas Leben geht nach ihrem grandiosen Sturz und etlichen Operationen weiter. Doch die alles auffressende, seelische Krankheit trägt sie immer noch mit sich herum. Sie ist nun weder ein weißer, noch ein schwarzer Schwan. Sie ist nicht mal mehr grau. Sie ist nichts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manie

Menschen, massenweise Menschen zogen an ihr vorbei. In Eile, in Langeweile.  
In Stress.  
Auf der Flucht.  
  
Nina hatte keine Lust mehr zu flüchten.  
  
Sie hatte aufgegeben.  
  
„Du hast geguckt, wie ein Reh. Ein Reh, das gleich überfahren wird.“  
  
Nina nahm unbeeindruckt einen weiteren Schluck ihres überteuerten Frappés. „Du bist wieder in New York?“  
  
Lily setzte sich unaufgefordert neben sie und studierte die Getränkekarte. Ihre Augen leuchteten wie damals. Ihre Haut war glatt und makellos. Ihre dunklen Haare fielen ihr frei über die Schulter. Ihre Ohrringe passten perfekt zu der leicht schimmernden Bluse. Ihr Make-Up saß perfekt.  
  
Sie lächelte.  
  
Sie war kaum gealtert.  
  
Dieses Mal tat der Schluck Nina im Hals weh. Sie verspürte den schrecklich starken Drang, sich zu kratzen. Doch sie hielt stand.  
  
„Was machst du hier?“, setzte sie hinterher, da Lily beim ersten Mal nicht antwortete.  
  
„Ich bin im Cast für _La Sylphide - Hear The Dance_ angenommen worden. Die Proben laufen schon eine Weile.“  
  
Sie legte die laminierte Karte beiseite. „New York ist groß, hm?“ Beiläufig strich sie eine Strähne zur Seite. „Hatte ich fast vergessen.“ Ihr Blick wanderte ungeniert auf Ninas Bauch. Diese indes zog ihren Arm samt Handtasche hoch und versperrte ihr die Sicht auf die tiefe, hässliche Narbe, die sich unter ihrem Blazer verbarg.  
  
„Wie lange hast du im Krankenhaus liegen müssen? Operation, Reha, Training... wie lange hat es gedauert, bis du wieder auf beiden Beinen tanzen konntest?“ Ihre Stimme wurde böse und dunkel. „Kannst du es denn überhaupt noch?“  
Ein gefährliches Zischen, das dem einer Schlange gleich kam. „Ich wette, du bist nun noch schlechter als vorh-“  
  
„Hör auf!“  
  
Selten verlor Nina noch die Kontrolle. Die Medikamente halfen ihr dabei.  
  
  
Doch heute hatte sie keine genommen.  
  
  
Und gestern auch nicht.  
  
  
Eine Kellnerin kam zu ihr geeilt, ihr Tablett schwankte dabei kein einziges Mal.  
  
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
  
  
„Ja“, krächzte sie und verstärkte den Griff um ihre Handtasche. Die andere Hand legte sie auf ihren Bauch.  
Es fühlte sich eklig feucht und warm an.  
  
  
Mit Schrecken besah sie sich die blutbeschmierten Finger.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Müde lag sie in ihrem Bett, eine Hand auf dem Bauch. Durch das halb geöffnete Fenster kam kühle Luft herein. Der Regen hatte sich verzogen.  
  
  
Sie wohnte allein in einem kleinen Apartment, seit ihre Mutter verstorben war.  
  
  
Nina rührte sich nicht, als dann eben diese ohne anzuklopfen ihr Zimmer betrat. „Liiiiebes“, sagte sie langgezogen, „du kannst doch bei diesem Wetter nicht das Fenster auflassen.“  
  
Ihre Mutter schritt an ihrem Bett vorbei und schloss mit einem lauten Knacken das Fenster. „Du holst dir noch den Tod.“  
  
  
Nina lachte nicht. Sie war zu erschöpft für Humor.  
  
„Meine Narbe tut weh. Das ist bestimmt das Wetter.“  
  
Die Augen ihrer Mutter sahen sie tadelnd an. „Sei nicht so dumm.“ Sie kam hastig auf ihre liegende Tochter zu und rupfte das Pyjama-Oberteil nach oben. „Sieht du? Du hast gar keine Narbe! Hör auf herum zu spinnen, Kind. Du machst deiner Mutter nur Sorgen.“  
  
  
Nina strich sich verträumt über ihren unverletzten Bauch. „Ja“, murmelte sie.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Sie stand vor ihrem Badezimmerspiegel und setzte zum Lidstrich an.  
  
„Das sieht nuttig aus“, lachte Lily, die mit verschränkten Armen hinter ihr stand. In ihrem Bauch steckte tief eine riesige Glasscherbe. Blut quoll aus der Wunde, ihr grünes T-Shirt bekam einen immer größeren, dunkelgrünen Kreis.  
  
Langsam drehte sich Nina um. Dann ging sie auf Lily zu. Jeder ihrer Schritte schmerzte, bis sie bemerkte, dass sie barfuß über Scherben gegangen war.  
  
  
„Lily...“ Sie zog ihr die Scheibe aus dem Bauch. Ein ekliges, zähes Geräusch folgte und Lily stöhnte, was langsam in ein Lachen hinüber glitt. Ein gackerndes Lachen. Die Art von Lachen, die man sich als fünfzehnjähriger Teenager aneignete, wenn unbeliebte Mädchen an einem vorbei zu schleichen versuchten.  
  
Nina betrachtete die blutige Scheibe.  
  
„Lily... es wäre besser, ich wäre an diesem Tag gestorben.“  
  
Lilys Lachen wurde nur lauter und hysterischer. „Bist du doch!“, schrie sie heiter und völlig außer Atem.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
„Ich bin müde“, schluchzte Nina, während ihr Tränen beide Wangen hinunter rannen.  
  
„Dann schlafe“, murmelte ihre Mutter und strich ihr über das Haar.  
  
„Das kann ich nicht“, antwortete sie ermattet.  
  
„Dann bleib wach“, riet ihr Lily und streichelte sanft über ihren Arm.  
  
„Das will ich nicht.“  
  
  
Dann trat eine andere Person nahe an sie heran.  
  
  
Ihr schwarzer Schwan.  
  
  
„Dann stirb.“


End file.
